


I Could Get Used To Pink

by ZoeMaxxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean, M/M, Mpreg, to much pink, unrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeMaxxx/pseuds/ZoeMaxxx
Summary: Sam, Dean and lots of pink.





	

" Hey Sammy, got a surprise for you." Dean said to his husband as he was locking the front door behind him.  
Even though Sam was heavily pregnant, at eight months, he had decided to keep his part-time job at library for as long as possible.  
Dean wasn't happy at all with the decision but soon caved when he had a pair of puppy eyes pleading with him.

Sam put his messenger bag on the couch and allowed himself to be led upstairs as Dean had one hand over his eyes and the other on the small of his back.

"Okay" Dean said nervously, "open your eyes." He uncovered his husbands eyes.

Sam stood there for a second or two adjusting to his vision again. Once he had he was shocked to find that Dean had painted and decorated the nursery. Sam didn't think he'd ever seen this much pink or this many stuffed toys in his life.

"Wow...it's very...pink."

"I know, I just figured since we're having a little girl that this would perfect." Dean responded while avoiding Sam's eyes.

"I went a little over kill, didn't I?"  
"Yep." 

Dean deflated at the answer and was about the take everything down when Sam held his face and kissed is cheek.

"It was really sweet of you to do this, and you know what?"

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"I could get used to pink."

The End.


End file.
